


we are bound to each other's hearts

by nevershootamockingbird



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Future Fic, M/M, No Spoilers, implied beau/yasha/jester, implied mollymauk/caduceus, it's what they deserve, left them have their soft seaside life, this is really domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevershootamockingbird/pseuds/nevershootamockingbird
Summary: A soft murmur prompts him to open his eyes, smile curling softly over his face at the sight before him. Caleb is still asleep, hair tousled and unruly, and Fjord itches to run his fingers through the curls; it’s getting on the long side again, and he hopes Caleb leaves it alone for a bit before asking Yasha to take scissors to it. The human lets out another unintelligible murmur, eyelids fluttering briefly before closing again, and Fjord feels his heart give a lurch.The morning is soft, stretching out in front of him slow and easy, and Fjord has no plans to break the quiet peace.





	we are bound to each other's hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Long time no post, but thankfully my writer's block has been broken and I am feeling wonderful about this piece. I've been sitting and working at it ever since the gang first got to the ocean, and I'm so happy that I finally got it done (and with how it turned out).
> 
> No spoilers for episode 34! You don't have to be caught up to read this story. I set it a decent ways in the future, so maybe canon compliant, maybe totally not, you know how it goes. 
> 
> Fjord and Caleb, and all of the Mighty Nein, deserve a soft epilogue. Here's me trying to give that to them.

The sun is warm against his back as he wakes.

There’s a lazy breeze curling over his skin from the open window, smelling faintly of the sea. Fjord keeps his eyes shut for a few moments, gathering his thoughts and listening to the distant sounds of waves breaking.

A soft murmur prompts him to open his eyes, smile curling softly over his face at the sight before him. Caleb is still asleep, hair tousled and unruly, and Fjord itches to run his fingers through the curls; it’s getting on the long side again, and he hopes Caleb leaves it alone for a bit before asking Yasha to take scissors to it. The human lets out another unintelligible murmur, eyelids fluttering briefly before closing again, and Fjord feels his heart give a lurch.

The morning is soft, stretching out in front of him slow and easy, and Fjord has no plans to break the quiet peace. 

He shifts carefully, pushes himself up onto one elbow as he tries to keep his weight from shifting the bed, unwilling yet to wake his partner. Caleb does not move, still fast asleep when Fjord finally settles, and he lets his gaze wander, cataloguing familiar burns and mouth-shaped bruises, old slashed scars and new papercuts, expanse of pale skin dusted with freckles and marks, stories that Fjord is still unraveling.

He finally gives into his desire to touch, slides one big finger across the bare skin available to him, carefully mapping out memorized constellations among the scattered freckles. Caleb’s breathing changes after a few moments, the smaller man stirring and shifting next to him, and Fjord splays his hand wide, settles his palm between Caleb’s shoulder blades and strokes down his spine gently. “Hey, darlin’.”

“Guten morgen,” Caleb mumbles mostly into his pillow, arching under Fjord’s touch much like his familiar. He settles back down with a sigh, cracking one eye open to meet Fjord’s gaze, and Fjord has to duck down, press a kiss to the thin shoulder closest to him.

“Going into town in a bit. You wanna come with?” He asks, lips brushing against bare skin, and Caleb hums lazily, waits for Fjord to shift back up before rolling over onto his back. There are lines pressed into his cheek from the pillow, sleep still clouding his eyes, a little drool dried at the corner of his mouth, and Fjord feels his heart thump painfully, can’t believe that he gets this beautiful man.

“Ja, I’d like to, please.” He reaches up to trace his fingertips over Fjord’s jaw, ghosting up over his lower lip and tusks. The tenderness behind the gesture does him in, makes him catch Caleb’s hand with his own and press a kiss to his knuckles.

They lapse back into silence, Caleb’s blinks growing slower and longer. His hand relaxes and goes slack in Fjord’s as sleep takes him again, and Fjord takes the opportunity to shift closer, brushing a kiss to the bridge of his nose, still crooked from where it didn’t quite set right before Jester healed it years ago.

Time is a good look on him.

When Caleb starts to snore, Fjord carefully untangles himself, grabbing a pair of pants from his dresser to pull on before leaving the room. He walks stretches his arms up over his head as he walks down the hall, idly checking that all windows are still open.

Frumpkin is curled up in his favorite chair when Fjord reaches the living room, on top of a scarf that neither of them owns, and Fjord laughs, ignores the slight itch in his eyes as he reaches down to rub his knuckles down the cat’s spine, making a mental note to try to get the fur off before giving Molly their scarf back.

There’s a shirt draped over one of the chairs in the kitchen when he moves on, and Fjord tells himself that he’ll finish mending the tear in the sleeve later, knowing full well there’s half a chance he’ll forget it until tomorrow, anyway. He wanders further into the kitchen, lighting a small flame under the kettle before rummaging through their stash of tea.

He’s getting two mugs down when Frumpkin winds between his ankles, purring loudly; it’s the only warning he gets before there’s weight against his back, Caleb grumbling sleepily as he presses his face into Fjord’s skin.

“Sorry, you sayin’ something?” He chuckles, shaking his head and reaching for the teapot. He feels Caleb wrap his arms partway around him, hands ever unable to meet around the broadness of his chest, the thick girth of his midsection.

“Why did you leave.” It’s not a question, not exactly, and Fjord laughs again, pouring water carefully over the teabags, smells bergamot and peppermint rising with the steam.

“Because I was afraid I’d wake you up again if I stayed, darlin’. Time to get a start on the day,” he says, not quite able to keep the amusement out of his voice, and Caleb retaliates by pinching his side just hard enough to be unpleasant, huffing out a sullen insult in his mother tongue. Fjord bites back a laugh, covering one of his lover’s hands and squeezing as he gently coaxes, “C’mon now, sweetheart, back up and I’ll give you your tea.”

Caleb is still muttering curses as he backs away, just enough space for Fjord to turn and hand him a mug. The other man is in loose pants and a looser shirt, one that nearly swallows him, the collar so wide it’s slid off one of his shoulders. His hair is half pulled up, the glasses that he’s started using lately perched on his nose, and Fjord feels a swell of affection rising in his chest. He leans back against the counter, takes a careful sip of his tea as Caleb downs half of his, and it takes everything he has not to blurt out something terribly sappy.

“Pretty sure I remember that shirt bein’ mine,” he says instead, and Caleb snorts as he lowers his mug, raising an eyebrow as he tilts his head up to meet Fjord’s gaze.

“Pretty sure I remember not caring and deciding that stealing your shirts was a good habit years ago,” he counters easily, playful smile curling at his mouth, and Fjord has to laugh, has to stoop down and press a kiss to his cheek.

“Yeah, alright, fair. You cannot wear that out, though,” and Caleb laughs, turns his head just enough to press his lips to Fjord’s.

“In that we certainly agree,” he murmurs against Fjord’s mouth, brushes another kiss to it before taking a few steps away, finishing the rest of his tea and setting the mug in the sink. “Let’s go, ja? I’d like to get breakfast at the bakery, first.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Fjord says, drains his mug even though the tea is still just too hot, follows Caleb back into their bedroom. He sneaks lazy kisses as they get ready, laughs and finally ducks out of the room when Caleb is so distracted he’s about to put his boots on the wrong feet.

The sea is there to greet him as he steps out onto the porch, and Fjord can’t help his smile, even after all these months of the same sight every morning.

He looks up towards the bluffs, sees a figure standing at the porch of the cottage there; he can just make out enough detail to watch them raise their hand in an open-palm greeting before twisting it into a rude gesture.

Fjord is still laughing when Caleb steps out to join him, mildly curious expression on his face as he pulls the door shut. “What is it?”

“Beau and Yasha made it home,” Fjord tells him, gesturing up at the other house with a grin. His partner smiles, walking over to lean against him as he looks out. Fjord wraps an arm around him automatically, ducking to press a kiss into his hair.

“Good. Think they’ll want to come with us?” Fjord hums consideringly at the question, pressing another kiss into Caleb’s messy curls before raising his head, glancing back at the other cottage. Beau’s still there, joined by two other figures; Yasha ducks down to kiss her before waving down at them once, Molly tossing a lazy salute before draining his mug.

“Nope, not a damn chance,” he finally answers as Beau ducks back inside after another kiss from Yasha, the aasimar and tiefling settling down on the steps. Caleb chuckles softly, nodding and gently pulling away.

“Ja, figures. Come, let’s go.”

* * *

“Think we should get th-- Caleb?” Fjord turns when he realizes the smaller man is no longer next to him, catches sight of him a few steps back with a distant look on his face. The corner of his eyes crinkle suddenly, a smile breaking along his face, and the worry in Fjord’s gut dies down as he recognizes the spell. “Good news, I hope?”

“Ja, they should be here in the early afternoon. Marian has sent them with presents,” the wizard tells him, walking forward to close the space between them. Fjord offers his hand, still feels that same giddy rush all these years later when Caleb takes it with a faint flush rising in his cheeks.

“Alright, then. Let’s go see what today’s catch is, then see what produce looks good?” He squeezes Caleb’s hand gently, just to feel the man respond in kind, small fingers tightening around his callused ones. His partner nods, glancing back down at the list in his hand, muttering under his breath as he reads it over again.

“Let’s split up. Go see what fish you can find the most of, I’ll see what Saida and Veshni have brought with them today.” Caleb squeezes his hand again before wandering off, not looking back, and Fjord grins fondly as he turns to head the other way. He ambles along, stopping to chat a few times, calling out greetings to familiar faces; by the time he finally makes it to Sal’s, his bag already has three jars of honey, a box of pastries, and a loaf of bread in it.

“Look who finally showed up! Was beginning to think something might have happened,” the half-elf behind the counter greets, smile wide on her face. Fjord grins sheepishly, sidestepping a dwarf as he makes his way closer.

“Just got a little distracted, that’s all. Nice day out,” he tries to explain, but Sal just laughs, waving a hand.

“Stop that, you know I’m only teasing. What’ll it be for you and your man today?” She asks, reaching up to push her braids out of her face, and Fjord glances down at the selection of fish. It’s easy to pick the four biggest, and Sal has them wrapped and bagged for him in short order, taking his money before handing the bag over. “I take it everyone’s back, then?”

“Just about,” he confirms with a grin, readjusting the bags in his hands before turning to leave the store, mindful not to step on the tail of a nearby dragonborn. “See you around, Sal!”

“See that you do!” The cheery words follow him outside, keeping the smile on his face as he heads back down the street. Fjord means to head straight off to meet Caleb, but a booth catches his eye, and he has to stop, sure that his partner won’t mind him being just a few minutes late.

He doesn’t dawdle once he’s made his last purchase, cuts through a few side alleys to make his way back to the center of the village; Caleb catches sight of him almost instantly, walking over with an excited look on his face.

“There you are! Look, they had-- what are those?” Caleb cuts himself off, lowering his bag of produce as he stares at the flowers in Fjord’s hand.

“They’re for you. Camellias, lilacs, violets, yarrow,” Fjord rattles off, holding out the bouquet with a steady hand. A flush blooms across Caleb’s cheeks, bright and distinctive, and he takes the bouquet carefully, eyes flicking between the flowers and Fjord’s eyes.

“Why?” He asks quietly, soft and awed, and Fjord, reaches out without thinking, tucks a few wayward curls behind the other man’s ear.

“Because I saw them and thought of you. Because I love you, and I wanted to make you smile,” he answers gently, smiling down at his partner slowly; Caleb’s answering grin is slow and captivating like the sunrise.

“Let’s go home. I want to get these in water,” he says, pulling the flowers closer to his chest, and Fjord nods, drapes his arm around Caleb’s shoulders and tugging him into his side, gently guiding him down towards the western gates.

“Sounds like a plan.” Caleb leans into him, looking back down at his flowers before turning his head up towards the taller man.

“Thank you, Fjord. I love them,” he says, and Fjord squeezes him gently, grinning down at him again. Caleb’s eyes go soft as he continues, “I love you, so much.”

If Fjord has to stop and kiss him gently, mindful not to crush the flowers between them, well.

That’s nobody else’s business.

* * *

 

Fjord takes a deep breath of salty air as he leans back against the porch railing; contentment blooms warm and deep behind his breastbone as he watches his family through the window.

Beau is mostly asleep on the couch, leaning heavily into Molly’s side with her cheek pressed to his shoulder, Yasha’s shawl draped around her shoulders and Frumpkin curled in her lap. Mollymauk has their arm wrapped tightly around her, talking animatedly with Caduceus as they loosely curl their tail around his ankle. Caduceus passes them a cup of tea, fingers lingering as they brush together, and Molly’s smile softens helplessly until Beau mutters something, and then there’s just delighted laughter curling through the glass to join him.

Nott is perched on the back of the big armchair nearest the fire, carefully weaving new glass beads into Yasha’s hair, while Jester dances around them, hands waving as she spins some story or another. Nott is laughing, shaking her head and piping in, wide eyes filled with excitement; the barbarian in front of her has an amused smile on her face as she listens, relaxed and almost drowsy. She reaches up when Jester moves close enough, tugs her down to press a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth, and Fjord has to laugh at the way Nott wrinkles her nose up; he can almost hear her berating Yasha for moving too much.

He lets his gaze wander again, rubs his thumb over the gold band on his ring finger out of idle habit. He catches sight of Caleb coming out of the kitchen, holding two mugs that he hands off to Yasha and Jester. The blue tiefling nearly sends them both over as she grabs him in a tight hug, liquid splashing out onto the floor, and Fjord’s heart stutters as he watches the joy spread over his husband’s face.

He glances over his shoulder, sees expansive stars and almost full moons reflected off the sea, and feels a calm settle over him. When he looks back Caleb is gone again, and Fjord’s thinking about going to find him when the door opens, light and sound filtering out into the peaceful night.

Caleb leaves the door open as he walks out, smiling gently as he moves to join Fjord.

“Everything alright?” A shudder runs through him as he asks, and Fjord can’t help the low sound of concern he makes, the way he to reach out and pull Caleb in, tucking him close to his chest.

“Just fine. You didn’t have to come out here and freeze.” Caleb laughs softly, pressing up onto his toes to press a kiss to the underside of Fjord’s chin.

“Hard to freeze when I have a personal furnace,” he teases, and Fjord has to laugh, ducking his head down to press his smile against the smaller man’s temple. “What has you out here brooding then, eh?”

“I ain’t brooding,” he says, straightening up and cupping Caleb's cheek with his free hand. His partner hums quietly, leaning into his palm before turning his head to press a gentle kiss there, and Fjord can’t breathe for the love that overwhelms him, sudden and fierce and familiar. Caleb kisses his palm again before pressing his cheek back into it, heavy scruff soft against his skin. Fjord feels a helpless smile curl across his face before he tips his head back up to look out at the stars just beyond the edge of their roof, rubs his thumb over Caleb’s cheekbone as they lapse into easy silence.

His heart feels so fucking full, he thinks he might actually burst from it.

“Are you happy, Fjord?” The question is so quiet, he thinks he may have imagined it; when he glances down, though, Caleb is look at him with that familiar intensity, unguarded and open. Fjord hums softly, squeezes his husband closer and looks through the window again. He feels Caleb rest his head against his chest, and he thinks about the falchion he hasn’t summoned in a year, the voice he hasn’t heard in longer; he watches his family, mostly whole and mostly healthy, and thinks of the nightmares that have grown fewer and far between.

Fjord closes his eyes, and listens to the waves breaking gently behind him, listens to the laughter and chatter filtering out of the door, and thinks about how he never imagined he’d get something even close to this.

“Caleb, I’ve never been this damn happy in my life.” He opens his eyes as he says it, blinks away the moisture collecting there and ignores the hoarseness of his voice. His husband sighs softly, contentment and relief in equal parts, and rubs his hands along Fjord’s sides, head still laying over his heart.

“Neither have I,” he says softly, nothing but honesty behind the words, and Fjord has to slide his hand down from Caleb’s cheek to his neck, has to draw him away just a little so he can duck down and kiss him, soft and sweet like the honey he always has in his tea.

Fjord thinks about his future weaving in front of him, multi-colored threads coming together to create something unexpected and bright.

He thinks that with Caleb, with their mismatched and unusual family, he could get used to happiness like this.

He thinks one day he might even deserve it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> I'm really happy with how this turned out, I tried my best to keep it decently in character so hopefully that shows! Fjord and Caleb could be s o good together, and them talking about the sea, how wonderful it is? Yeah, I'd like that for them. (Also, you'll never convince me that the Mighty Nein won't settle down near each other, eventually. And of course Molly will come back, and we'll still get to keep Caduceus. It's all fine.)
> 
> Title is from 'Wildfire' by Seafret because it came on while I was writing and that line hit me like a ton of bricks. What a perfect line for these two. 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading. You can find me over at [tumblr](https://nevershootamockingbird.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/daleytwin1) if you feel like yelling with me about these lovely characters (or anything else, really).
> 
> (Oh! And for whoever is curious, all of the flowers listed can have multiple meanings, depending on the color and who you ask. The meanings I was going with were: Yarrow- healing, love; Violets- faithfulness, devotion; Lilacs- happines; Camellias- love, adoration)


End file.
